Damn
by heartstrings
Summary: Alex watches Olivia interrogate a perp and gets very turned on. Inserted into the episode P.C.


A/N: This story is set during the episode P.C. and expands on the the interrogation scene.

Alex watches Olivia interrogate a perp and gets very turned on.

**Damn**

As she and Olivia watched Elliot interrogate the lesbian killer, Alex became increasingly agitated. Things were not looking good. When Olivia said she had an idea to speed up the process, she became concerned but intrigued. She couldn't stop herself from the once over she gave Olivia's body before she asked what she had in mind. Olivia had just smirked and left the room, only to come back seconds later in the process of pinning a LesBeStrong pin onto her shirt, a leather jacket over her arm. Olivia had already run the idea past Elliot earlier that day, so she knew she could go right in and he would play along.

Olivia threw on the jacket and gave a confused Alex a sly grin just before she opened the door. Alex watched the interaction between the two detectives and slowly it dawned on her the role Olivia was trying to play. Elliot stepped out of the interrogation room and glanced at Alex. She could see an amused smile on his face before he turned to watch the action. He knew what Olivia was attempting to do, and he sure as hell planned to take advantage of the free entertainment. They both watched as Olivia shed her jacket and threw it on the table.

Alex watched, entranced, as Olivia interrogated the perp. She had always known she was attracted to the detective, and was careful to keep it under the surface. But this new facet of her, even if it was an act, had Alex weak in the knees and literally drooling. She was reminded of her impression of Olivia years ago, when they had first met. She had a hard-edged air about her, a butch haircut and a no-nonsense attitude. It had definitely gotten the ADA's attention. Although Olivia had softened over time, both in appearance and in attitude, she still had that edge. If Alex was completely honest, she was a big fan of Olivia's in any incarnation. But now, she was bringing back the butch, and making it look damn good again.

As Olivia sat on the table and began to play with her prey, Alex watched the fluid movements of her body and the gleam in her eyes as she got closer to the truth. Alex had every right, every excuse, to watch the interrogation. She was the ADA. This was common practice. However, she didn't think it would help much in the case because Alex wasn't listening to a word of whatever the hell this guy was saying. It wasn't her fault, though. Olivia was the just being so damn distracting.

Alex's fingers grasped hold of the shelf in front of the window to the interrogation room as she watched the situation unfold. She took in the scene as Olivia pushed her breasts out slightly towards the man, teasing him relentlessly. She took in the sexy tone of her voice as she de-masculinized the scumbag, both seducing and tormenting him at the same time. Alex, for one, certainly felt both seduced and tormented. She could see with perfect clarity the sleepy droop of Olivia's eyes, the intense focus on the job she was performing, the pout of her lips after each statement.

Elliot could feel an unusual tension seeping from the woman next to him and when he glanced down at her hands was surprised to find her knuckles white from gripping the little shelf in front her. His eyes slid up to her face and he took in the moistened lips, the working jaw, the flushed cheeks, the wide eyes. To his credit, it didn't take Elliot long to figure it out what was going on. Alex wanted Olivia. He had thought he had sensed sexual tension between the two of them many times before, but chalked it up to the tension of their work mixed with the fact that they were both attractive females and his own imagination. Now, for the first time, he was sure. It was clear as day. He allowed himself a silent chuckle and a split-second acknowledgement of how hot they would be together, and then went back to watching the interrogation. After all, somebody had to pay attention to what was actually being said, and Alex definitely wasn't.

However, Elliot didn't know the half of it. As Alex watched Olivia lean closer to the man, lower her voice and tease him, then follow him across the room and pin him against a wall, something inside her unraveled. She felt her whole body begin to tingle, her breath begin to shorten. She started having to put a lot more focus into things like breathing and standing upright. She felt her panties moistening in response to watching Olivia. When she heard the words "bend me all the way over" slip out of Olivia's mouth she had to bite her tongue in order to stop any sound from coming out. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was losing it.

When that lucky bastard grabbed Olivia's hand and made her cup his crotch, Alex felt the last of the rope that had been gradually unraveling snap completely. She wanted to be that up close and personal with Olivia. She wanted it so badly she couldn't think straight. She could feel her inner walls clenching over and over in an automatic response to being _so. damned. turned. on_. Her body was on fire, her panties soaked, her brain muddled with arousal.

Olivia said "goodbye, Ronnie" and turned to make her way towards the door. Alex realized she had to get out of there, fast. She couldn't face Olivia right now. Not only that, but there was no way she was capable of making any sort of logical decision about how to proceed with the case. She quickly excused herself with a murmured "be right back" to Elliot and made it out of the room just before Olivia entered from the other door. Olivia spotted the blonde hair as it disappeared and frowned. Elliot, who was at least somewhat aware of what was going on with Alex, decided to cover for her. He told Olivia that she had gone to check with the captain about how to proceed now that they had the confession, then proceeded to tease her mercilessly about her performance.

Alex made her way across the squad room as quickly as she could while still retaining some semblance of professionalism. She headed straight to the bathroom adjacent to the crib, thankful that a private one existed. She slipped inside and locked the door. Unable to think, she lifted her skirt and slipped her hand inside her panties. She leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes. She was desperate for relief. She gasped at the feel of her own hand between her folds. It wasn't nearly as good as Olivia's hand would be, she was sure, but at this point she just needed to come so she could think again. She allowed herself the freedom to fantasize, to imagine that Olivia was with her, that they were back in the interrogation room having frenzied sex against the wall. She put herself in the suspect's position, being controlled by Olivia, completely submitting to her seductive power.

She rubbed herself rapidly with her hand, sighing softly as she felt herself get close. Finally, and only a minute after she started, she came, hard but silently. She allowed herself a moment of bliss and relaxation, then replaced her skirt and washed her hands. A few deep breaths and a touch-up of makeup later, she stepped back out of the bathroom calmly. No one needed to know just how much she wanted to make love to Olivia - not now, anyway. She would think through all the meanings of what had just happened later, but right now she was on a mission. She was going to send the guy who thought that the way she felt for Olivia was wrong to jail for a very, very long time.


End file.
